


fairy lights and lovebites

by owly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: FESTIVE MAKEOUTS, M/M, merry christmas seho is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owly/pseuds/owly
Summary: Junmyeon thinks the Christmas fairy lights Sehun has chosen to decorate their room with are pretty, but the way Sehun looks under the soft blue light is even prettier.





	

“Hyung, aren’t these stars so pretty?”

Sehun’s eyes are sparkling as he holds out his hands, draped with star-shaped fairy lights in a light shade of blue. He’s looking up at Junmyeon from where he’s sat cross-legged on the floor, going through the box of Christmas decorations to put up in their room. He’d insisted on at least having fairy lights, and how was Junmyeon supposed to say no to him?

“The prettiest,” Junmyeon replies, focused more on Sehun’s smooth, bare face and messy, damp hair than the lights in question.

It’s not much later that Sehun’s back is against the bedsheets, fairy lights put up along the headboard, throwing a soft blue glow onto his skin as Junmyeon showers every inch of it with kisses.

Junmyeon reaches over and turns off the room’s light, leaving the room softly lit by only the fairy lights. The little stars glow above Sehun’s head like they belong there, glittering lights on glittering eyes, casting the prettiest shadows and hues onto his face. Junmyeon traces his finger along them, Sehun’s eyelashes fluttering and catching light with every caress. His forehead, cheeks, and the tip of his nose catch the most light, and his eyes curve upwards when he feels Junmyeon’s lips on them.

“You’re so pretty, baby.”  Junmyeon’s fingers graze Sehun’s lips and they part with a soft exhale, a quiet plea of Junmyeon’s name, grabbing at the ugly Christmas jumper Junmyeon’s still wearing, fingers curling into the thick fabric.

Junmyeon indulges him, kisses him slow and deep, pulling small noises from Sehun’s throat, gentle hums as he licks into his mouth, the taste of toothpaste still lingering. Junmyeon’s hand cradles one side of Sehun’s face as he pulls back from his lips, moving to mouth hotly down to his jaw.

The skin of Sehun’s neck is warm and familiar, the last marks made by his lips there almost faded completely, faint pink under the blue light. Junmyeon presses kisses along Sehun’s jaw and neck, fingers tugging gently on Sehun's soft, freshly showered hair (which smells like cinnamon because it's _Christmas_ , duh), and Sehun whines quietly, grip tightening on Junmyeon’s jumper.

Junmyeon knows by now that it’s a silent _‘please’_ , Sehun’s eyes growing hooded and breath coming out in short puffs. His back arches, chest pressing closer against Junmyeon’s as he trails open-mouthed kisses down his neck, feeling Sehun’s pulse quicken under his tongue. Junmyeon’s teeth graze against soft skin and Sehun whimpers, one hand grabbing hold of the back of Junmyeon’s head and keeping him there, twisting to bare more of his neck for him.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Sehun whines, his skin damp and shining under the light now, Junmyeon adding to the colours reflecting off of it as he sucks marks into his neck, dark pinks and purples blooming under the blue sheen. He thinks Sehun is the most beautiful with colours dancing along his skin, wants to preserve the way it makes his pale skin so pretty. His moans are louder now, breath hitching irregularly, soft pink lips parted as Junmyeon nips and bites harder, hands roaming to grip tightly at Sehun’s waist, fingers dipping underneath his thin t-shirt.

“Hyung, _please_ ,” he whimpers, coaxing one of Junmyeon’s legs between his, grinding weakly upwards with a cut-off whine.

“Okay, baby, okay,” Junmyeon mumbles into Sehun’s neck, mouth moving swiftly down to his collarbones, mouthing along them as he pushes Sehun’s shirt up, fingertips stroking along his stomach as he does.

“Hey guys! Quit making out, we’re having a Harry Potter movie marathon!” Baekhyun’s unmistakable, loud voice comes from outside their door along with enthusiastic, rhythmic knocking.

“I hate him,” Sehun says breathlessly, frowning at the interruption, Junmyeon now sitting upright ontop of him, expression defeated.

“But you love Harry Potter,” Junmyeon points out, stroking Sehun’s cheek consolingly.

“Yeah,” Sehun pouts, pushing his hair away from his face, eyes still shining as they look up into Junmyeon’s. “Harry Potter, then sex?”

“Sure,” Junmyeon smirks, leaning down to kiss him chastely, “Merry Christmas, Sehunnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas everyone c:


End file.
